User talk:ColorfulAnon
This is my talk page, feel free to leave a message! I wanted to edit this because I hate red links D: About your edit to the VOCALOID2 page ColorfulAnon, Please do not add Luka V4 and CV04's status onto the section of the page. VOCALOID4 was not a thought back then and the focus was to move the VOCALOIDs to V3. They did not plan for VOCALOID4 releases. This sort of thing would be mentioned on the V3 or V4 page if anything, as the plan to update all to V3 was cut short and forced CFM to push back to V4. Again, VOCALOID4 has nothing to do with V2 to V3 movement plans. Thank you for reading! - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 06:18, March 28, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for the correction! I read your reason to undid our (the anon and me) edits and understood in that moment, and after I wanted to apologize or something but I forgot, so, sorry for that ): I'll make it better next time. --ColorfulAnon (talk) 01:38, March 29, 2015 (UTC) ColorfulAnon, It's no problem. Sometimes I write follow-ups on talk pages after the summary too, just in case. It's not really me having to "tell people multiple times" lol. No worries about apologies. :) But thank you for responding! - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 01:44, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Redirects We don't make redirects from the original Japanese title (→Vocaloid_Wiki:Song_Article_Guideline#About song titles) ;) —umbreon12 06:36, April 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh sorry, but it redirected to another redirect page. Should I've put the template then? ::--ColorfulAnon (talk) 07:02, April 10, 2015 (UTC) :::Yep —umbreon12 07:23, April 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::But there are lots of candidates for deletion, I guess it's just better than nothing? --ColorfulAnon (talk) 07:31, April 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::: Bunai hasn't cleaned out the category in a while ^^;; —umbreon12 07:36, April 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::Oh okay then, I'll do better the next time. Thanks! --ColorfulAnon (talk) 07:48, April 10, 2015 (UTC) bad end night regarding bad end night, I would just leave it be. About your edit to the lyrics of the song article "蝶と花と蜘蛛 (Chou to Hana to Kumo)" 「･･････逃がさないよ？」means "Will not let (you) escape", or "Do not let go of (you)", which is sang by the prince (Len), the spider, to the girl (Rin), the butterfly. ——Kuroi ƸӁƷ｀・ω・´)ｷﾘｯ (talk) 21:30, June 4, 2015 (UTC) :But it's VY2 who's singing, not Len :I don't care too much about what they're saying, I perfectly hear VY2's voice. Len's is different --ColorfulAnon (talk) 00:26, June 5, 2015 (UTC) ::If you go watch the YouTube broadcast and change the speed of the video to 0.5, you will hear a voice similar to Len when you hear this part of the song, although it's not distinct due to the volume and the speed. ::And I know that Len's voice is different from VY2's, so much different. ::——Kuroi ƸӁƷ｀・ω・´)ｷﾘｯ (talk) 00:45, June 5, 2015 (UTC) :::I wasn't implying that you didn't know that D: And I continue listening VY2 singing there, no matter what XD :::Also, I don't know if you know Japanese, but following this translation, the part of 「･･････逃がさないよ？」 means "...won't you run away/escape?". That fits perfectly as a VY2's (butterfly) line. :::--ColorfulAnon (talk) 08:21, June 5, 2015 (UTC)